


A Teeny Tiny Lie

by legendaryroar



Series: ShattSunday Prompted Drabbles [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Matt brags about something to impress Shiro. Shiro's not falling for it.





	A Teeny Tiny Lie

“Okay, so it’s maybe, _possibly_ a little bit of a lie.”

Shiro felt his lips twitch and tried to force down the smile. “Well, let’s turn that lie into a truth then shall we?”

The look Matt sent him was one of sheer terror. “What? Now? No! Come on! I admitted I was lying!”

“Well,” Shiro said, as he hooked his arm around Matt’s elbow and guided him towards the sushi bar, “wouldn’t you like to brag about your prowess with chopsticks and actually mean it? Sushi is starting out easy. You’ll be fine.”

“Or, we could go and get burgers and I’ll do some googling later.” He was resisting the pull, but Shiro was stronger, and more determined. “Shiro, please. Come on! Not while you’re watching! Let me wow you later!”

Matt’s voice had reached a whine and Shiro laughed and veered away from the sushi bar right before entering. He knew Matt hated learning in front of others. Especially after bragging first.

After ruffling his hair, he slung an arm over Matt’s shoulder. “You have a week, then you’re coming to my house for dinner. My parents love cooking traditional meals for my friends. And they’ve been dying to meet you.”

A rather pathetic whine escaped Matt, and Shiro laughed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Filling a prompt for the Shatt Sunday March Challenge. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. 
> 
> You can find me at [@legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
